He's back,
by EpicLovesYoutube
Summary: Rainbow, Mae, and Mike are good friends, Rainbow is the hero of ROBLOX (sequel will be prequel) But when a bad player comes back, its up to them and the rest of ROBLOX to stop him. Can they do it? Or will ROBLOX be in darkness, FOREVER? (Rated K for some dark themes and online dating)
1. Chapter 1

I started singing as I jumped into ROBLOX. Laughing with my friends "Wahh oh oh oh. Wahh oh oh oh" I sang "Today" Mae sang "Wont just be like the others" Mike said "Its the best day ever." I sang "YEAH" We all sang "THE BEST DAY EVER" After I sang that we all sang together "YEAH NOTHING, Can throw me out of my way. WOAH OH OH OH (yeah) WOAH OH OH OH AH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. TODAY IS THE BEST DAY EVER (whoo!) BEST DAY EVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrr" Then I started singing "Today is the-" I was inturtupted by a Wiki page on a user name Tremity97. And it was Tremity. "WORST DAY EVER" I said.

"It doesnt make any sense! We IP banned him!" ROBLOX said. "Maybe he is on a different computer?" Mae sugguested "But its his IP address. He'd still be banned!" I said "But its only for a wee-" "Permenet IP ban Rainbow." "Oh, Right" So we left. We passed Lizzie Emily and Mia. "Why am I named Mia?" Mia asked her friends "Because its all about MI (me) Everything has to be perfect for MI (Me) "Oh look its those snotty kids" Lizzie scoffed, looking and Me and my pals. She came up to them asking, "How come you get to go up into ROBLOX HQ but we dont" Rainbow sighed. She told them this a million (litterly!) times. "Well 1st of all you girls are bullies and you were already 1 day banned to show that you are. Second of all I am the hero of ROBLOX so I'm aloud in there and my friends are because there my pals" I said. "Yeah uh huh. Of course, The nooby ugly lifeless kids are "cool" and the pretty, popular, kids who everyone loves dont get to. "

I walked right to her. "You know what ROBLOX gave me after I saved the company? A portable Baner" I said. I pointed the Baner at her, pressed the button. Boom. She was banned. My friends clapped and hugged me. Then I banned Emily and Mia. We laughed and laughed and laughed. We were such good friends all of a sudden, ROBLOX came up "Rainbow, there is an Online date-" ROBLOX said "OD'er As we like to call it" Mike said "Ok well there is an OD'er coming around, Rainbow, I think you would be best to defeat him. Pretend to be an OD'er. Then at the end confront him. If he doesnt listen or keeps dating, ban him." ROBLOX said "But wont I be banned-" Rainbow said "You will NEVER be banned. Your the hero of ROBLOX. I will tell everyone not to ban you." ROBLOX said.

All of a sudden a boy with the Superhero package came up, he had the cool blue jacket, jeans, and a Black beatiful hair for beatiful people. Me, Mae or Mike could have screamed "ODER ODER ODER" But we wanted to show him, and do what ROBLOX wanted me to do. He looked at me, and Mae. He came up to me with a heart saying, "Wanna d8?" I could have screamed ODER ODER ODER EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" But I diddnt, Instead We confronted him. "hm u guys seem smart so ok" And we looked smart too. Really, Mike looked like the OD'er but with the Awkward face, and normal boy package. I had Black hair, a rainbow skirt, a rainbow jacket, and the :o face. Mae had a kawaii face shirt, torn jeans, the normal smile, but with frekles, Glasses, and Cinnamon hair. 


	2. Chapter 2

We were focused back to Tremity97. We were in Adopt and raise a baby. We heard someone say "How stupid. Somebody copied my game :(" We looked over. IT WAS TREMITY97! I jumped up somewhere with Mae and Mike.

"ATTENION SERVER! TREMITY IS IN THIS SERVER!" Everyone, even the kissing OD'ers looked up, due to him not just had dating. "Not possible" A nerd said. "He isnt on the player list." "Plus he was ban-" an OD'er said, but diddnt get to finish due to me banning her, then, just after banning the other one, I said. "It's Tremity97!" I yelled. The nerd spoke up again. "Yeah ri-" I pulled up a wikipage of him. "Now?" I said. Everyone started screaming and running out of the game, they ran EVERYWHERE!11!11! I had to chase after them, But each time I spawned a wikipage the screams got louder.

Tremity97 chased them everywhere, I had to spawn the wikipages so everyone knew. After a while, we gave up. "I'm not sure how much more my legs can take!" I said, still running threw games, spawning wikipages, with my friends.

We went from Jailbreak To MeepCity, From MeepCity to TreeHouse Tycoon, From Treehouse Tycoon to, Well, You get the idea. We diddnt go threw EVERY game. But we went threw most. Me and my friends sat down, Sighing, "Aww dont be sad." Mae said. "Yeah! Your the hero of ROBLOX!" Mike said! "No im not!" I said. "What kind of hero gives up? Me." Mae said, "You got EVERYbody online right now! Not everyone in ROBLOX. Not even DanTDM is online! He was last online like, (insert how long ago it was when his last roblox vid came out) AGO! I smiled. I had great friends. 


	3. Chapter 3

Wth dude! I got a review from a guest saying This should be called Sadstic girl bans people for fun. This story is for 9+ ROBLOXIANS. NOT 5 YEAR OLDS WHO THINK THERE ALOUD TO SWEAR WHO DONT EVEN KNOW THE RULES. BULLYING: NOT ALOUD. DATING: NOT ALOUD. ODER MEANS ONLINE DATER MATE.

(begin)

"What are you doing here?" I said, standing face to face with Tremity "Eh, I moved. Got new computer. Bing bang boom. Roblox again! :D" He said. "That should be Illegeal! We banned you for a reason!" I said. "You should be banned! My brother told me to date, copy games, and what you call scamming." He said again. "W. ... your b. t. . ?" I said, worried. "Yes..." Tremity said. "WELL HE'S A LIER!" Mae shouted out. "And you should know better" Mike said, smiling. And ALL of ROBLOX came up. "Oh no." Tremity said.

Sorry short chapter! But the next will be the last! And A.W.E.S.O.M.E! And to the guest to said that, Go fall in a ditch and get beaten on

#MyLineISayToBullies. 


	4. Chapter 4

Tremity tried to run, but we locked the doors to ROBLOX. "Please! Mercy!" He cried "My brother said to do the stuff I did, so i belived him. I diddnt know. I love ROBLOX and i promise i will stop" "Scamming is in your own blood then Tremity" ROBLOX said, grabbing my Baner. "No.." I said. Roblox was about to fire it, when i Jumped in, and stoped him. I was banned.. They diddnt have long before I was banned forever. Mae and Mike ran to ROBLOX HQ and unbanned me. "Dont ban him" I said. Its his brothers fault. "How can we trust him?" An admin said. "You can.." Tremity said. "Brother, what are you doing" I heard a voice, It was TheThinkingDumbGuest "I BANNED YOU" I screached "Well i'm BACK" He said "STOP" Tremity said "YOU CONTROLLED MY LIFE AND GOT ME BANNED. I KNOW THE RULES NOW. AND YOU BETTER STOP" said tremity "Nah" Thinking said. I was about to ban him when all of a sudden he took the baner from me and gave it to Tremity. "Join me" He said "Sure.." Tremity said. "HE BETRAYED US" Roblox said "No i diddnt. BAD IDEA BROTHER" Tremity said, banning his brother. Everybody cheered. Then he banned oders and scammers The End (Credits for something funny)

BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BLA BALA

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Does this mean That my games can be unbanned" "Some of them." 


End file.
